


Revelation

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x10, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Post 7x10. She pulls the car up front and takes him home.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight was a good episode! Barely any upstead, but that’s okay. We know we have scenes coming! Hope you all enjoy and as always, I take prompts on tumblr at brettoniotrashcentral and I don’t own anything!

A feeling of relief coursed through Hailey as she saw the familiar figure of Jay waiting behind the doors of Chicago Med’s main entrance. Every time she left him she couldn’t help but fear she’ll come back and he’ll be gone. 

She put her car in park and stepped out. Jay had spotted her as she was approaching, so they ended up meeting half way. 

“Ready to go home?” Hailey felt the corners of her lips turn up into a smile due to being in her partner’s presence again. She found herself doing so ever since he woke up. 

Her stomach flipped at the reminder of why she was this happy. 

Fuck. Why did Rojas open her mouth and get thoughts into her head? 

As quickly as the thoughts arose, she stuffed them back down. She couldn’t think of herself right now. What was important was helping Jay. 

“Hell yes.” He gave her a returning smile. The eagerness was easy to see in his body language. Despite having a major surgery days prior, he was moving with haste. As if a doctor would suddenly appear and tell him he needed to stay in the hospital longer. 

“Take it easy there.” Hailey warned him, reaching out to grab ahold of his non-injured elbow. “You just had a bullet in your chest.” 

When her voice wavered at the end, Jay thankfully made no comment on it. 

He did however turn to her as he approached her car with a teasing look on his face. “Do you think I can get in by myself?” 

She rolled her eyes at his joke. “Do you want me to leave you here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She was joking, but fear still appeared in Jay’s eyes. He really hated hospitals. He mimed locking his lips with his fingers, and once she unlocked the car, began to get in. 

Hailey took steps towards the driver’s side, but purposely took short and slow ones to keep her eye on Jay. It was only when he was completely situated that she actually got into her own seat. 

None of this went unnoticed by Jay. Instead of resuming his earlier teasing, he went for comfort. 

Hailey released the tension in her body she wasn’t aware of when Jay reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. It was a physical reminder that he was here, alive, with her. 

It was probably best she kept her mouth shut. Not only was Jay going to have to emotionally recover from this experience, she had to as well. Putting feelings in the mix could have been disastrous..

“I’m okay, really.” Jay’s voice interrupted her musing. 

Hailey nodded, focusing on starting her car up and driving instead of a verbal response. She knew he was okay. Hell, he was right next to her, alive and breathing. Except for his brace and cuts on his face, he looked like normal Jay.

But with how much she drove her mind to exhaustion over finding him, and then worrying if he would make it... she found herself struggling to believe reality. 

The rest of the drive was quiet. Everything she thought about saying either felt too heavy or too light. It was hard to ignore the elephant in the room. His kidnapping, his injury. Her reaction, both before and after. 

And of course her new revelation: she was in love with him. 

Thankfully she didn’t have to ignore Jay. He was scrolling through his phone, probably updating himself on whatever news he had missed the past couple days. 

This unfortunately meant that she had no distraction from her thoughts. 

By the time they arrived at Jay’s apartment, she felt like she had just ran a marathon, not drive a car for 10 minutes. 

Of course there was no available parking in front of his place. She had to settle for a spot a block away.

By the time she unbuckled her seatbelt, Jay was already out of the car. She swore in annoyance, and sped up her actions to catch up with him. 

He was walking down the sidewalk by the time she reached him, slipping to his right side. 

The sidewalk was narrow enough that she couldn’t walk completely on it, her right foot was in the grass instead.

This also meant their shoulders brushed with every step forward. “Did I have to end in the hospital for you to tolerate me?” 

He was teasing again, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts of what his hospital trip has brought onto her. Worry, fear, love. A different kind than the one she thought she had for him. 

It was a good sign he was joking with her. She should at least try to meet him there too. 

“Just amuse me, okay?” She wished she said it as a joke, but it came out more like a plead. 

To his credit, when she helped him inside, with his coat, and got a glass of water for him, he didn’t say anything. 

But she could tell he had questions he wanted to ask. Answers he wanted to know. She didn’t think he knew anything on how he was found, or how the unit dealt with him being in surgery. 

He deserved to know what happened. She needed to face this head on as if it was a case. Put her feelings to the side and get the job done. 

“You can ask me.” She folds her legs underneath her, wanting to get herself comfortable before the uncomfortable conversation topic. 

He was still hesitant. It was written not only all over his face, but in his body language. Instead of leisurely holding his glass of water, his fingers were fidgeting around the cylinder. 

Hailey was glad she was on the other side of the couch because if she was closer, she knew she would be putting a hand on his shoulder or leg for comfort. 

Which could potentially help ground him, but would only make her head whirl more with confusion. 

“How did you find me?” The question that was slithering through the room, a noticeable presence, was finally voiced aloud. 

A brief, selfish thought of wishing someone else could tell him went through Hailey’s mind. But she knew it was best if he heard what happened from her. 

“The younger brother.” She spoke, taking her time in order for her voice to sound smooth and unbothered. “We used him to make the father talk. Said we found drugs in his car.” 

“Damn.” Jay had placed his drink down on the coffee table, giving Hailey his total attention. “And you were okay with that?”

Hailey couldn’t help but let out a humorless laugh. Looking back, she didn’t regret her decision. Hell, she would absolutely do it again. They were able to find Jay just in time because of it. But that didn’t mean she didn’t feel a twinge of guilt at putting the boy through the stress. 

She grabbed one of the throw pillows and pulled it over her chest. “I suggested it.” She said with her gaze on the fabric, eyes following the stitched pattern. 

“That’s not like you.” He doesn’t ask her why. 

“It wasn’t a typical case.” She felt herself getting defensive for no reason. Jay wasn’t judging her call, she knew that. 

They were getting into uncharted territory though. This conversation topic tied dangerously into her newly surfaced feelings for Jay, and she wanted to keep them as far apart from each other as much as she could. 

“It wasn’t.” He softly agreed. 

She knew without looking up that his eyes were on her. Her pride kept her from returning his gaze, not wanting him to see her cry.

He continued talking. “I’m sorry. For putting you through that.” 

The acknowledgment of what she went through, what she experienced, was enough to break her. 

Hailey managed to place her hands over her face before her mask finally fell. Tears spilled down her cheeks in waves, unable to be completely shield from the man in front of her due to the the splotches appearing on the satin. 

The silent cries turned into sniffles. Sniffles into sobs. By then, Jay’s healthy arm was wrapped around her, his casted one pressed against her stomach. 

Not wanting to get tears and snot over Jay, Hailey kept her hands on her face. It was her own gross liquids, she had to be the one to deal with them. 

It felt like forever, but her cries began to soften. Her breath was able to relax, have longer breaks in between. 

Her surroundings became noticeable. Jay’s hand rubbing her back, slow and steady and safe. Jay’s aftershave overwhelming her sense of smell, not surprising as the only thing keeping Hailey’s face from touching his neck was her hands in between them. And Jay’s voice, low and reassuring, telling her that he was fine, he was okay, and he was sorry. 

She meant to say that she was sorry, as she was the one crying over him, but instead “You scared the shit out of me.” came out instead. 

His hand stopped moving, right at the middle of her back. “I know.” 

Tears pricked her eyes again. Knowing continuing talking would cause another crying spell, she detached herself from Jay. “We’re partners.” She managed to get out despite her emotions catching her again. “We’re in this together, remember?” 

Jay nodded, seemingly deep in thought. Looking at her. It unnerved her, especially with her current physical and mental state. She was a mess, her hair a frizzy mane, eyes bloodshot from crying. She was positive snot was dripping down her nose. 

Not only that, she just sobbed her eyes out in front of him. Hell, on him. Did he end up figuring her out? 

Simply put, his silence was anxiety inducing. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” He finally spoke up, bringing her mind back down to Earth. 

She blinked. “Hm?” She wasn’t expecting those to be the words exiting his mouth. 

“Earlier.” She knew exactly what he was talking about now. “You said you had to tell me something, but then took it back.” Somehow it felt like he was eyeing her more. As if he was trying to pry away her barriers with his vision. 

Her mouth felt dry at Jay’s direct statement. Her brain was again tempting the idea of confessing, but she shut it down, quicker than she did in the hospital.

“Trying to get me emotionally vulnerable and share all my secrets, Halstead?” She croaked out, cringing at the clear weakness of her voice. 

While she hated her current vulnerable state, at least it kept Jay from questioning her further. 

He began to stand up from the couch. Alarmed, Hailey instinctively reached out her hand, fingers skimming briefly against his jeans as he took steps towards the kitchen. 

He spoke up before she could interrogate him. “I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be fine.” 

She hesitantly leaned back into the couch, trying to relax her body against the cushions. Her eyes and mind remained alert though, following him as he made his way into the bathroom, until he shut the door behind him. 

Now that she knew she loved him, she wasn’t sure she could turn it off.


End file.
